


The Beautiful Man is Snoring

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Cute, M/M, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1913715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Super short Reigisa fic. Rei is snoring and Nagisa just likes seeing him so not-beautiful sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beautiful Man is Snoring

“Rei-chan…”

No response - just a long, loud, whirring snore.

A little blond head peeked over Rei’s reclining body, like the rising sun above the ocean. His pink eyes landed on the other’s gently parted lips that were pouting ever so slightly, the smoothness of the jaw that was tilted away from him, lashes closed to brush the very tops of his cheeks.

Nagisa's lips curled as the snoring continued, and he watched Rei’s chest rise and fall in the darkness of the bedroom.

Up -  _snrkx_  - down -  _sssss_. Up -  _snrkx_  - down -  _sssss_. It was surprisingly cute, even though it was keeping Nagisa up.  _Not beautiful, not beautiful at all!_  was what Rei would shriek if he found out Nagisa had let the travesty continue.

Using his elbows, he inched closer, nuzzling up against Rei’s warm arm. He slowly lifted his hand and pressed his palm into Rei’s chest then shook.

 _SNRKX_ , went Rei’s snore as he shifted and turned his head toward Nagisa. His breath came out hot and heavy against Nagisa’s skin. He was still sound asleep.

Nagisa shook him again. This time, his eyes cracked open.

“Rei-chan,” he whispered. “You were snoring.”

“Was I? I’m sorry, Nagisa-ku…” His eyes drooped and rolled back behind heavy lids as he drifted into sleep again. Then, Rei rolled onto his side and put a heavy arm over Nagisa, blanketing him in warmth. It was actually kind of perfect.

Until the snoring started up again.


End file.
